The Desperate and the Fallen
by Vivid Temptation
Summary: When two lost souls find each other again, there are many obstacles to over come. Can they make it? Much better than the summary I promise. Vampire Fic. Non-Epilogue compliant. (rated M for a reason ... some non-con) please R
1. The Desperate and the Fallen

Bottles scattered as Draco crashed his way into the small bathroom, forcing himself over the counter and all but pressing himself into mirror, pulling his lips back and staring at the angry red of the gums above his incisors. He was so focussed on the blistering pain that he didn't notice the streaks of blood running down his neck for several moments. He couldn't hold back a gasp of horror and scrambled to the shower, grabbing his flannel and furiously wiping until the twin puckered holes were revealed.

It had to be a bad joke. Surely. Things like this just didn't happen to him. He was the heir of the disgraced Malfoy's, he had betrayed his own family when he was barely fifteen years old and then been betrayed himself by an angry and bitter public. He had joined his godfather the first time he saw his own father torture innocent muggles and never looked back. But his allegiances had only been known to Dumbledore, and since his death at the hands of Lucius, Draco had only managed to convince a handful of people – Remus, Sirius and Severus, mainly. The one he longed to convince wouldn't have anything to do with him, and it broke his heart every day he went without his touch.

They had shared a night once, a year ago. The best night of Draco's life, when the storm was breaking and the whole of the wizarding world was about to be plunged into darkness two tormented souls had found comfort in each other. Draco had never felt so complete than when Harry was buried inside him, but he knew it couldn't last, and he couldn't have forgiven himself if he had distracted Harry from the battle he had to face at dusk. So with shaking hands he had whispered _obliviate_ into the dark locks that he loved so much.

He had been alone ever since. And Harry Potter hadn't been seen or heard from since the memorial funeral for the War dead.

Blinking hard, Draco tried to remember what had happened last night. He vaguely recalled a mysterious stranger watching him at the club he used to forget his miserable existence, and then being followed into the dark alley he used to apparate home. Strong hands had crushed him to an even harder chest and, despite the danger, Draco couldn't help but whimper at the contact. It had been so long since someone had held him like that, and for some reason Draco felt safe in his embrace.

Forgotten words were whispered and Draco moaned even more at the deep, sultry, seductive voice. Soon there was a sharp pain in his neck, he could only liken it to the hard slide of a thumb over his nipple in the throes of an explosive orgasm.

A Vampire?

Vampires had been virtually extinct, even before the War, so what was one doing in a back street muggle club? And more importantly, where was he now?

Suddenly the shivers that had been wracking Draco's frame intensified, his fever sky rocketed and he fell to the floor, smashing a glass on his way down.

He half awoke hours later, cradled to the chest of, presumably, the vampire. He blearily struggled, but a calming hand running through his hair soothed him and a glass of something thick and heady was pressed to his lips. Draco drank greedily, and a gentle hand wiped a drip from the corner of his mouth.

"You're a …"

"Hush Draco, rest, you're safe, I promise." The voice seemed so familiar, but Draco's tired mind was too fuzzy to place it.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're becoming like me. I'm so sorry Draco, I just couldn't stand the thought of spending a second more without you."

"Me? Why?"

"Hush now, I'll explain everything when the transformation is complete."

"But who are you?" Draco was fading fast, so fast that he didn't hear the reply, if there even was one.

When he next awoke he wasn't feeling fuzzy at all. In fact he could never remember feeling more alive. He made to spring out of the bed, only to be pushed back down.

"What?" He said, stunned. His eyes followed the toned arm up to a broad shoulder and even further to see –

"Harry!?" He cried, thrashing about in his excitement and fear.

"Shush little one, calm yourself." Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement and something else Draco didn't dare to identify.

"But, everyone thought you were dead! What are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, when I left the funeral I was ambushed by some last remaining death eaters and amongst them was one of the last of the vampires. I think you can guess what happened then."

"You're really a vampire?"

"Yes. And…so are you now." Harry met Draco's eyes and his gaze was filled with doubt and worry.

"You turned me? Why?" Draco was so confused, vampires lived forever, why would Harry intentionally immortalise a man he had hated since first year? He wasn't that bothered about the actual transformation, since his life was pretty worthless anyway.

"Draco, I've had a lot of time to think about it, but I just can't figure out why you tried to erase the best night of my life."

Harry had to fight not to laugh at the shock on Draco's face.

"That night meant so much to me and when I was turned it all came back to me. How could you take that from me? I've spent the last year searching for you."

"Really? You've been searching … for me?"

"Desperately."

Something in that heated gaze made Draco's mouth go dry, and as his stomach became mush, another part of his body hardened. For some reason he felt the inexplicable urge to give himself completely to the powerful man above him.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought …"

"It doesn't matter anymore Draco, you are mine now."

"I am?"

"Yes. If you want me too."

"Of course I do Harry, I've never wanted anyone else."

"Good. I think it's about time we make up for lost time my little dragon."

Draco's erection was now straining against the soft cotton of his trousers and Harry eyed it possessively. Draco moaned at the low chuckle that emanated from the dark haired man's throat as his rough fingers scraped over Draco's hardening nipples. Stormy eyes met emeralds and the spark was almost electric. There would be no more lingering caresses, they needed each other. Now.

Draco fumbled with Harry's jeans as Harry stripped Draco of his sleeping clothes. Finally bare skin brushed bare skin and neither boy could hold back their moans of desire. When Harry's strong hand wrapped around Draco's cock, Draco felt all the muscles in his body relax and he had no choice but to submit his pleasure totally to Harry. Feeling his partner's submission Harry groaned in approval and quickly pulled Draco to sit on the edge of the bed, eyes level with Harry's impressive cock.

"Suck" he ordered, and Draco was only too happy to oblige. He licked his full lips and wrapped them around Harry's ample girth, swallowing him as far as he could take him and groaning when fingers tightened in his smooth blonde locks, pulling his nose into the curls at the base of Harry's length. He revelled in the harsh pace his Sire was setting, drinking in every moan and grunt from the man above him.

He licked and teased the throbbing member until finally, with a groan, Harry spilled himself into Draco's willing throat.

He held Draco over his cock for long moments as Draco licked him clean, not willing to waste even the smallest drop.

Then Harry gathered the quivering blonde into his arms and slid them under the thick covers, cradling his precious load to his body. For a while Draco was content to lie in his arms, but soon the need for pressure became too much and he started to move, grinding himself against Harry's leg. Harry laughed, and caught Draco's hips, holding him still. Draco moaned, but didn't move when he was released, he would do nothing to displease his Sire.

Harry's finger teased along Draco's length, barely brushing the throbbing vein as Draco whimpered and squirmed.

"What do you want little one?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, still teasing him with his tantalising finger.

"You. Please Harry, I need you inside me, please don't tease me, I … I've waited so long."

"Good boy," Harry whispered into his lover's ear, tightening his grip and giving Draco's cock several hard strokes and, coupled with a gentle bite to his neck, that was enough to bring Draco to an explosive conclusion.

"Good boy, well done little one, I am so proud of you. And I promise you will have me inside you but first we have to do something."

"What?"

"Well first you have to tell me, how did you feel about … submitting to me." The delicate question lingered in the air as Draco considered how to answer without sounding too enthusiastic.

"Because, if you want, there's a thing called a Sire bond. It's made between a vampire and his maker. At the moment it's fairly weak, but if you drink my blood it will complete. It would bind us together for eternity, and, well … it sort of intensifies the power balance until one vampire, typically the older one, takes on the role of the dominant, and the other becomes the submissive. It doesn't have to affect everyday life, although the dominant mate does become very protective, but for things like sex, you would have to give me control of everything, even when you can orgasm. I know this is a lot, but I've never known anyone as perfect as you and I would do anything for you if you'd let me share this with you." Harry finished in a rush, like he was scared Draco would run away.

"What would we have to do to complete the bond?" Draco asked, his voice not betraying his feelings at all.

"You'd have to drink my blood."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Harry looked like he was about to explode from anxiety, so Draco took pity on him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Really?" Harry's face lit up and Draco thought he had never looked more beautiful.

"Really." Draco said.

Harry shifted Draco in his arms until he was cradled against his chest, soft lips resting against the vulnerable skin of his neck. Stroking his hand through Draco's hair he gently encouraged the new vampire to take his first taste of his Sire's blood.

The heady taste filled Draco's mouth and he moaned in completion as it trickled down his throat. When he was softly but firmly removed from the source of his newfound drug Draco whined, but was silenced by the sight of a thoroughly debauched Harry staring back at him, fangs extended and a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Now where were we, little one?"


	2. The Loving and The Dying

"_Now where were we, little one?"_

Draco shivered in anticipation as he was laid back, flat on the bed. Harry's grin was wicked as he pressed his whole length against the prone boy and they both hissed as their erections, filled out by the completion of the Sire bond, came into contact.

Draco's whimper mixed with Harry's rough groan in a perfect harmony and it was only broken when Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "Do you like that little one? Do you like feeling me on top of you?"

"Yes Sire," Draco breathed, arching into the intimate contact.

"Oh good boy," Harry said. "I think I'll have to reward you for such … model … behaviour." And with that he rolled his hips even harder down onto his submissive's leaking cock. Draco groaned and his open, wanton mouth was too perfect for Harry to ignore and he quickly covered it with his own. Tongues battled and it wasn't long before Draco gladly allowed Harry entrance to his mouth.

Soon Draco's legs were moved apart by Harry's sculpted hips and a strong but gentle hand started to massage around his tight entrance. A charm was whispered and, slowly and carefully, a single, slick finger was pushed inside the gasping blonde.

Harry couldn't help moan at the feeling, and the thought that he would soon be once again encased in that familiar heat was almost enough to make him come on the spot. That, coupled with the incredibly erotic sight of Draco twisting and moaning like a two penny whore beneath him made the preparation he could give Draco only minimal.

When he felt the hot, heavy head of his Sire's cock pressing against his entrance, Draco opened his legs wider and pulled his hands from above his head down to fist his own erection. Just as he was about to enter a whole new realm of pleasure, Harry thrust himself deeply into his hot channel and held himself there, pushing firmly against Draco's prostate.

"What do you think you're doing, Dragon? I didn't hear you ask permission to touch yourself."

"Ohh…" Draco groaned, overcome at the feeling of being so controlled by his Sire. "I'm so sorry Harry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to …"

"I don't care, little one. You have disobeyed me, and you must be punished." Harry pushed impossibly further in and Draco was almost crying with the intensity of the feeling. "Kneel" he ordered, pulling out suddenly and pushing himself to his feet. Draco scrambled on the bed, clasping his hands behind his back and kneeling back on his heels, knees spread, displaying himself to his Sire.

Harry grinned in approval, but wouldn't allow himself to be swayed by the pale flesh of his lover. He steeled himself, almost needing to use one hand to restraint the other from touching his Dragon. Instead he touched himself, fisting his cock almost lazily, and told Draco "you may not move, make a sound or look away from me. You will see me come but be unable to come yourself." He cast a charm that locked around the base of the long, slim length of his lover.

Then he began to stroke himself faster, never breaking eye contact with the vulnerable, wanton boy kneeling before him as his other hand came around to fondle his soft balls. Draco licked his swollen lips as Harry gasped and shook, his orgasm almost upon him.

"Do you want my come Draco?" he asked, ready to reward his love for his obedience. He could see how hard Draco was, pre come was dripping down his shaft, matting the curls at the base and Draco's face was tortured, almost like he was in pain. He nodded furiously, biting his lip so he wouldn't let any sound out. He so desperately wanted to please his Sire, more than that, he _needed_ Harry's approval.

"Well since you've been such a good boy, I will grant you that honour," and the grateful, nearly ecstatic look that crossed Draco's face, the near reverence in his eyes almost sent Harry over the edge before he could catch Draco's chin and push himself to the back of his willing throat. Almost.

Several minutes later they were curled back up on the bed, and Draco was once again waiting on Harry for his release. Then, without any warning, Harry simultaneously removed the cock ring charm and bit down hard on Draco's neck, instantly drawing the addictive nectar into his mouth. That, coupled with a single hard stroke, had Draco coming all over himself and Harry. His swoon lasted for several minutes and, when Harry was finished with his drink, he licked over the wound, lovingly sealing and soothing the angry marks and running his hand through the platinum locks. Through the blissful haze Draco luxuriated in the intimate touch and blearily decided to make sure Harry did it much more often.

The lovers fell asleep with Draco pulled possessively against Harry's chest, their legs entwined and heart beats synchronised.

The morning light woke Draco and as soon as he felt the bright rays falling across his hips he panicked, springing out of bed and throwing himself into the shade. When he managed to properly organise his mind, he crept back towards the window and tentatively poked his fingers back into the light. It was almost a disappointment when nothing actually happened, and he sighed, all of that effort for nothing. It was only when he had re settled himself in the bed that he realised there was someone missing.

Where was Harry?

Draco searched the whole of the small apartment and found no trace of him. He slumped onto the floor by the bed and tried to hold back the tears that sparkled in his stormy eyes. Harry had left him. Draco had trusted him with everything, submitted himself to him. Malfoys never submitted to anyone, never. Draco had overturned thousands of years of tradition and heritage, just for a 'roll in the sack' with a thoughtless bastard who only wanted to get his rocks off and leave him.

What was he going to do?

Harry returned barely fifteen minutes after Draco had awoken to find the place wrecked and Draco nowhere to be found. His instincts instantly went into overdrive as his fear for his mate rose in his heart. He stalked through to the only closed door, the one from the bedroom to the bathroom and all but ripped it from its hinges.

What he found inside almost stopped his fearful heart. Draco, his love, the only man he had ever wanted, was lying on the floor, hands covered in his own blood. The delicious scent almost mocked Harry, so life giving yet so deadly.

He refused to allow his body to freeze and he burst into action, body moving faster than his racing thoughts and he ripped the shirt off his back, tearing uneven strips and binding them around the thin wrists. The irony didn't escape him, as barely an hour ago he had been dreaming of binding Draco to his headboard.

He could still hear a feeble heartbeat as he carried Draco to the bed and laid him gently on the soft covers. Not even feeling the pain, he bit into his own wrist and held it to Draco's mouth, willing him to find the strength to drink. The first tentative lick made Harry's knees buckle and he gasped out a _thankyou_ and he automatically ran his hand over the precious head of his too pale mate.

Now that Draco was drinking and healing, Harry's mind had time to think. He had thought that now he had found his love, he would never have to let him go. The only thing that could kill a vampire was a stake directly through the heart, and a vampire. Since they were almost extinct, and there was no real way for a 'normal' person to tell a vampire, since most of the blood they needed was organised by the Ministry to come from willing donors, Harry had been complacent in his optimism, never dreaming that Draco could do something like this to himself.

Why had he done it? Was Draco unhappy in his new role as Harry's submissive? Harry didn't think he could live without Draco, but he would never force his mate into misery.

But he would soon find out, as Draco was starting to stir under Harry's trembling hands.

**Hi guys, I just wanted to let you know something. This morning I was given some devastating news, two of my friends died last night in a car crash and I just wanted to let you know that everyone who reviewed the first chapter genuinely changed my life. I was a total wreck until I came onto the site and saw all of you amazing people reaching out to me. So you have all inspired me to turn this smutty one shot into an extended story. I don't know how long it will be, I certainly know the updates wont be anything like as fast as this one, but it will happen.**

**Make the most of every moment of your life, because there is only one curtain call, and you need to be smiling when you take that bow.**

**xx**


	3. The Wounded and The Living

_But he would soon find out, as Draco was starting to stir under Harry's trembling hands._

An almost translucently pale hand gripped Harry's wrist with a weak but very real pressure, bringing it closer to his mouth. Just as Harry was starting to feel a little faint, although he would have given Draco all his blood if it would save him, Draco's lips sealed and his eyes opened warily.

When he saw Harry, his first instinct was to crush himself to the warm chest, and as he did, there was the added advantage of hiding his face from Harry. He couldn't face him, the shame was too great and either Harry had actually left him and was only here because he felt guilty, or he had never left but would now because of how stupid and weak Draco had been. He knew it hadn't actually worked because to be with Harry would be Draco's personal heaven, and there was no way he would be granted that in whatever kind of afterlife there was. All he could hope for was to savour the last few moments he had with the man he loved.

"Draco?" Harry asked gently, almost scared to hear the undoubtedly frail voice. But he didn't hear anything, Draco simply buried deeper into his warmth, knotting his hands into the soft fabric of the oversized shirt of his that Harry had borrowed to replace his ruined one. Harry's already tender heart melted and he pulled Draco even further in, kissing the top of his head and when he felt the delicate tremors running through the blonde's frame he couldn't hold back his own tears.

They cried together for a long time, subconsciously working through all the pain of their separation after the war and the fresh grief of that morning. The sun was high in the sky by the time their cheeks had dried, and it was strangely calm when they eventually met gazes. Harry could almost see a self-degrading apology forming in the stormy grey eyes and, for lack of any other plan, he pressed his chapped lips to Draco's soft ones.

The kiss was emotionally charged and so tender that Draco thought he might melt. Harry couldn't help pushing all of his love and fear into the embrace and if either of them had any tears left to cry, they'd have been pouring.

Finally, the time for words had come.

"I love you," Harry said, staring deep into Draco's eyes and seeing his own emotions reflected straight back at him, a confused turmoil of desperation, fear and love. "I know it's soon but I-"

"I love you too," Draco rushed out, fear of rejection clear in the waver of his voice.

They met in another sweet kiss and settled back into each other's arms, the tension easing into a comfortable embrace.

"Why did you do it Draco?" Harry finally asked, and he sounded so scared of the answer that Draco couldn't help twisting to wrap his own arms around his bigger mate. He may be the submissive, but he'd be damned if he couldn't comfort his Harry when he needed it.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I was just … I thought you were gone and I just didn't know what to do. Harry if you had left me…"

"I will never leave you Draco. Never. I had only gone to get something from my home, something I should have given you a long time ago. When I came back and saw you lying there it was the worst moment of my life, I swear. I can never walk away from this, little one, you are mine, don't ever forget that."

"I won't Harry, I love you so much, I wish I hadn't woken up then, we could have avoided all of this."

"Yeah, but then maybe I wouldn't have heard you say you loved me this morning, and that must be the best thing I've ever heard. Plus, I wouldn't have this for you," he said, pulling a very familiar and much missed length of wood from his pocket.

The small grin that had been dancing around Draco's face since Harry had said he loved him now pulled wide and his eyes lit up with an adorably childish grin.

Harry's body warmed with the jot he saw as Draco took his wand from him, reverently caressing it and he could swear Draco was seconds away from actually kissing it.

Now that their emotions had been worked through, at least for now, it was time to deal with reality, namely the dried blood that was covering both of them. Casting a cleansing spell Harry carefully unwound the sodden bandages from Draco's wrists and licked over the already fading scars. He was still very aware of how much blood Draco had lost, and how much they were both in need of some comfort, so he gathered the naked man into his arms and after a quick warning, he apparated them both away.

When his head had stopped spinning Draco looked around and what he saw made his jaw drop. They were standing, well, Harry was standing in the most luxurious bathroom Draco had ever seen, and that was saying a lot given that he'd had access both to the prefects' bathroom and his own personal bathroom back at the manor.

Rows of brass taps lined three edges of a rectangular bath, although bath was stretching it, the thing must have been at least four meters long and three wide. Tangles of pipes sprawled over the walls and Draco got the feeling he was in some sort of steampunk heaven. On the ceiling was a giant murial of a blue sky with clouds rolling gently across it and Draco was reminded of Hogwarts. Strangely the thought made him happier, rather than bringing back the bad times. When Harry placed him on the red cushions that were strewn in one of the corners Draco felt the heated floor and as the lights dimmed they also morphed into decadent reds and soft pinks which gave the whole room an _Arabian Nights_ feel. There were also several doorways hung with curtains which led off to other rooms that Draco couldn't wait to explore. That was if Harry ever let him stand on his own feet again.

Soon they were settled into a warm, bubble filled bath and Harry was sat on a marble bench in the bath with his back to the wall and Draco settled between his thighs. The water was working real magic on their tired muscles – even a vampire couldn't go through what they had in the last day without feeling the effect through their whole frame. Speaking of vampire, Draco was curious.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"Tell me about vampires. I thought I knew but then this morning the sun didn't hurt and I'm just wondering what else is real or not."

"Oh yes, I forgot we haven't really talked at all. Ok, why don't you tell me a myth and I'll tell you whether it's true."

"Okay," Draco agreed, settling himself into Harry's lap and picking up one of the tanned hands that was floating in front of them he started to play with it. "Garlic."

"Not a problem, your garlic bread is safe."

"Yay! Okay…sunlight?"

"Well you're not going to burst into flames, but it will weaken you so be careful," Harry warned, subconsciously pulling the elfish blonde closer to him.

"I will," Draco agreed, still winding his fingers in and out of Harry's. "What about strength? Am I Superman?"

Harry couldn't help laughing as he said "not exactly Dragon. I am, but … ah this is difficult. Ok, well since you're my submissive, whatever is yours is mine, magically speaking, and that kind of includes your strength. You're still stronger than you were as a human, but if another vampire gets at all aggressive then you have to find me straight away ok? Promise me Draco."

"I promise, and it doesn't really bother me not being as strong as you. I never was and that's how I like it."

"Oh really?" Harry flirted, wrapping his hand around Draco's semi hard cock and quickly stroking him to full hardness.

"Ohh, Harry so good please…"

"Please what, little one? You have to ask if you want to receive," Harry smiled.

"Sire please, I want you inside me."

"Oh good boy," Harry groaned, and if his cock hadn't already been fully awoken by Draco's squirming, it certainly was now.

He pushed Draco up and off him, twisting them around and pressing Draco's chest into the smooth surface of the wall as he groped Draco's arse and slid one finger inside him, aided in his passage by the sweet scented bath oils that swirled in the hot water. Soon two, then three were thrusting and scissoring in the hot channel that Harry lived for. The wanton moans that dripped from Draco's mouth only drove him closer to the edge and it wasn't long before Harry was pushing his throbbing cock into Draco.

He waited inside for him to adjust and as he did he whispered into the whimpering blonde's ear.

"You're so tight Dragon, so hot for me. You're such a good boy aren't you? I love you so much, you're mine, you know that don't you."

"Yes, I love you I … I …" Draco gasped, shaking helplessly in Harry's grip.

"Say my name," Harry ordered, threading his hand into Draco's damp hair and pulling his head back onto his broad shoulder, giving himself access to that pale, elegant neck. Licking upwards he latched onto his earlobe and nibbled teasingly on it. Draco gasped and Harry could see his young fangs extended in need, so he decided that pushing his control and testing Draco could wait so he bit down where Draco's neck met his shoulder and offered his wrist to his desperate submissive.

They reached completion together and when Harry tried to pull out Draco reached around and held his lover inside him; he would do anything to prolong the feeling of having Harry's seed inside him. Harry chuckled affectionately, but the feeling of being inside Draco was too much for Harry's sensitive cock so he had to pull away. Perhaps he could have disciplined Draco, but that could wait, for now they needed to be with each other and give and take as much love as they could.

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, I am so grateful for all of your support and I know that you'd all have loved Harry and Ollie, and they'd have loved you. They were only 16 and 18, too young. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this, I'm really keen to move forwards with the writing and try to move forwards emotionally as well so it would be fantastic if you could help me. **

**Teatreekni and ThatChickWithTheFace I am also very sorry for your losses, whether recent or past. **

**xx**


	4. The Sleeping and The Waking

When all the bubbles had popped they climbed out of the water and wrapped each other in the huge fluffy towels that had appeared on the heated rack. Only when Harry guided him through one of the doorways did Draco think to ask where they actually were.

What Harry told him almost blew his mind. They were in Harry's CASTLE!

CASTLE!

Draco had grown up in a mansion, but this was an actual real life castle with turrets and a moat and everything! He was giddy with excitement. All those rooms to explore …

"How do you even buy a castle?" he asked as Harry led him through twisting back –passages.

"It turned up in the family inheritance. I had a lot of time to research that sort of thing when I was turned. Blood is very important to vampires, not in a magical pureblood way, more a kind of vampire way – like how different blood types like A and O- have been mixed. It's like how people like you talk about wine."

"People like me?" Draco said, feigning offense. "I'll have you know that I don't even like wine, so … there." He finished, sticking his tongue out at his lover childishly.

Harry had to stop or he'd have tripped over, Draco looked so innocent and mischievous that Harry heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help imagining how cute Draco's children would be. It might be selfish, but Harry wouldn't be letting him go any time soon, so children were off the cards, since he couldn't get Draco pregnant.

Soon they reached a small, non-descript door and emerged into a richly furnished room that could only belong to a castle. Thick red velvet curtains hung from mahogany bed posts and the whole room simply oozed luxury and sex. Even the floorboards shined like they'd been polished with the spunk of a thousand lovers.

"I hope you don't mind the Gryffindor colour scheme," Harry said as he dropped the towel and strolled unashamedly across to the wide chest of drawers, bending down tantalisingly to rummage in the bottom drawer.

"I don't," Draco said, licking his lips as he stared at the firm globes of Harry's delectable arse. "I never told anyone, but the sorting hat actually wanted to put me in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry said, looking up at Draco from where he was pulling up his pyjama bottoms, even more shocked than Draco had expected.

"Yeah, but I was too scared of disappointing my father so I begged it to put me in Slytherin. If only I'd agreed, we could have had so much more time" Draco said wistfully, colouring under Harry's unwavering stare. "What is it?"

"You have no idea how close we were," Harry said, striding across and pulling Draco into his arms. "The hat wanted me in Slytherin, Dragon. It must have seen what was in our hearts. It was fate for us to be together, if only we'd been less stubborn," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but then we'd have been too wrapped up in each other to save the world," Draco said light-heartedly. "We have forever Harry, I will never leave you."

"Good. Now let's get into bed, I need to fall asleep with you, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." Draco said, and he stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly as Harry got under the covers.

"Come on Dragon, get in."

"Umm, do you have any spare pyjamas?"

"Do you need them?" Harry grinned.

"Well you have them."

"Yeah? So?"

"Oh," Draco blushed prettily again, "ok" and he got into bed, settling against Harry's hard frame and clinging onto one of his defined biceps. He didn't care about being naked, it was how he normally slept anyway, and there was something about dressing (or not dressing) to please his Sire that sent a shiver down his spine.

The next morning Harry was awoken by a squirming Draco. He tried to move away but when he heard the whimpered _No…please…save me Harry…Harry…_ he immediately pushed the covers off the sweating blonde and squeezed his hand, stroking his hair and calling his name softly, then louder when nothing happened. Finally, out of desperation, he licked across the faded scars from the first time he had tasted his mate. This brought Draco screaming out of the nightmare but he was also soon out of the bed and into the shower room, refusing to speak to or even look at Harry.

"Draco!" Harry shouted through the locked door. "Let me in this minute. Or I swear I will break this door down."

When he listened at the door, all he could hear was the steady patter of the shower but he thought there was something disrupting the pattern and he ran back into the room, scrabbling through the bedside cabinet to find his wand. When he found it he raced back across the room and cast a hurried _alohamora_ on the handle, bursting to find a sodden Draco sitting underneath the rainfall shower with tears and water tangling on his beautiful face.

He approached slowly, feeling a horrible, sinking sense of déjà vu as he once again was faced with a distraught mate and not a clue what to do. He had tried to be gentle last time and it had worked, sort of, but now he thought it was time to take control and give Draco something to cling to.

He shut off the shower and picked up a clean towel, holding it out and telling Draco to get up. Draco's eyes were resolutely glued to the floor as he picked himself up and walked to Harry. He wrapped the towel around the shivering blonde and ordered him onto the bed. When they were sitting opposite each other, he brought Draco's chin up so they met eyes. When Draco saw how hard Harry's gaze was, he broke into even more violent sobs.

"Stop that crying Dragon. Tell me what happened."

Draco choked back his tears, hiccupping and sniffing in his haste to obey Harry. He tried to explain to Harry how, in his dream, he'd been cuffed to a bed by a shadowy figure who kept touching him and stroking where only his Sire should stroke. He had cried out for Harry but when his saviour had arrived, he had merely leaned at the foot of the bed and watched Draco being violated by the mystery man.

Draco tried to explain to Harry how scared he was in the dream and how when Harry gave the man permission to continue, Draco had felt so dirty, like he had done something to deserve it.

Harry nearly caved at that, to hear how much Draco already needed and relied on him was just staggering. But no, Draco needed to feel how much Harry valued his as _his_, not anyone else's. Never.

"Kneel for me here like you did before."

Draco scrabbled into position, love and need shining out of his eyes as Harry removed his trousers and stroked his cock. Then he lay back on the bed and pushed Draco's head down so his mouth settled over the thick head, and a delicate tongue poked out to lap the thick pre come up. A firm hand on the back of his head pushed him into a swift bobbing motion that set Harry's nerves on fire.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry's hand came down with a shocking but relatively gentle slap to his submissive's arse.

"You are mine Dragon. Mine. Don't ever forget that. Hear me?"

"Yes," Draco mumbled around Harry's cock.

"I said. Did. You. Hear. Me?"

"Yes Sire," Draco gasped, panting in his brief reprieve from servicing his lover.

"Good. Now make me come and perhaps I'll allow you to swallow it all."

Draco groaned at the sheer power in Harry's voice and all his fear from the night had been totally erased by how Harry was showing him how much he wanted and loved him. Maybe it was a bit twisted, but he didn't care – his whole life had been twisted by others, he wanted the chance to twist it for himself, with some help from Harry.

Draco used all the tricks he could think of to make Harry come, running his tongue over his slit, teasing the sensitive head with his teeth and taking him all the way to the back of his throat and humming lowly. Within minutes Harry's hands were roaming all over Draco's body, twisting in his hair and grasping his arse.

When he came it was explosive and right over Draco's waiting tongue.

He left Draco there to recover and stepped into the shower himself, washing himself quickly and when he came back into the bedroom he was pleased to see his Dragon still kneeling on the bed waiting for his Sire's say so.

He climbed up next to him and stroked his alabaster skin, letting him know that he could relax. Draco curled backwards into Harry and sprawled his legs on the rest of the bed. His cheeks were still puffy, but his eyes were calm and his breathing was even.

Harry had been very worried about how erratic Draco's moods had been, especially how much he'd been crying. But then he remembered how confused he'd been when he'd first been turned, and he hadn't even had to try to please anyone else. Now it was clearer to him. Draco had been messed up enough before the change, so messed up that he had thought Harry would have been better off without him, so now that he was going through a change that was mental, physical and emotional. Of course that would manifest itself traumatically. Harry just needed to give Draco structure and support and make sure he knew just how loved he was.

They talked quietly, not about the events of the morning, just going over the conversation that Harry had interrupted in the bath, not that Draco had minded. He learned that crucifixes had no effect, he could keep his appearance immaculate with a mirror and stakes were to be avoided at all costs. He needed to feed at the very least once a week from his Sire, or he would grow weak and eventually die, and every other day he needed a cup from the donor bank, which delivered to Harry's door.

If there was anything else it was lost when they were interrupted again by a scrambling at the door. It sounded like massive claws were carving into the wood and Draco crushed into Harry, screaming at the shock of the assault. Harry just laughed and wandlessly commanded the door to open, letting in an oversized bundle of black fur and energy.

The dog threw itself onto the bed and Harry laughed, scrubbing his hands through the soft, tousled fur and kissing the top of the big, slobbery face. Draco was still firmly seated behind Harry, keeping the man between himself and the creature. He had never liked dogs and this one was really quite a dog.

"Draco. Say hello to Orion. He's been looking after me in this big old home," Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand and running it through the thick fur. The squeal when a smooth tongue licked his fingers was almost ear splitting but the cute giggle when Orion leapt off the bed in panic more than made up for it.

Although they didn't know it yet, Draco and Orion would soon become firm friends, since they'd both do anything for their master.


	5. The Jealous and The Grateful

After several more hours in bed and a greasy breakfast of eggs and bacon in an old fashioned kitchen, Draco managed to persuade Harry to go back to his home and collect the few possessions he had in his tiny flat. Harry wanted to buy Draco a whole new wardrobe, and whilst the blonde was all in favour of that, there were still some items that couldn't be replaced.

Harry waited in the bedroom, lounging on the bed as Draco flitted from the living/kitchen room to the bedroom, depositing his treasures into a weathered leather satchel next to him.

First was a couple of shirts, one deep purple, the other a silky black shirt that Harry couldn't wait to see falling off Draco's shoulders. Next came a few books that he had rescued from the enormous library at the Manor before the Ministry had had it burned down. Harry picked up one idly and flicked through the beautifully bound covers – inscribed on the spine was _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. The corners of the pages were well thumbed but not at all creased, and the whole book gave him the impression of infinite care and worship. He resolved to ask Draco about it later.

Soon after came a toothbrush, some very expensive looking hair care products (the only expensive looking things in the whole pile), a couple of pairs of black boxers and two very mysterious items that Draco shoved very hastily into the bottom of the bag.

It was just as he was doing that, that a knock came at the door and a very familiar someone barged into the living room, going straight to the kitchen.

"Dray?" Sirius called, helping himself to the magically charmed coffee pot.

Draco froze, wide eyes staring at Harry in fear. He knew Harry hadn't kept in touch with Sirius, because for the last year, he, Sirius, Remus and Severus had been searching desperately for him. He hadn't told Harry how close he'd grown to the men, or how close the three men had grown to each other – something Draco had discovered when he had entered their shared house as unannounced as Sirius had just done.

"Dray? Where are you, I have something to-" Sirius walked into the bedroom and when he caught sight of Harry he froze next to Draco.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said softly, climbing off the bed and moving towards him.

"Harry," Sirius breathed, his voice full of wonder. "How … when …."

"It's really him," Draco said, gripping Sirius' hand and grinning, his voice equally wondrous.

Sirius stared back at Draco, then to Harry again and he almost exploded across the room to pull Harry into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes into Harry's tangled hair, but soon he pulled back, gripping Harry by the shoulders and shaking him.

"What were you thinking you stupid boy. We were so worried about you. You have no idea how much time me, Sev and Remus had to spend with-"

A cough from Draco made him stop, and he hugged Harry again.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I was going to see you I swear, I didn't know you would come here." Harry was overjoyed to see his godfather again, but very confused – he didn't know Draco knew Sirius.

Sirius turned to Draco and smiled brilliantly, pulled the slight man into his embrace and whispered something into his ears that Harry couldn't hear. As the hug continued Harry got more and more edgy. He knew logically that Sirius was no threat, but a very primal part of is being couldn't bear to see his mate in the arms of another man. His low growl made Draco stiffen and then start in realisation and pull himself out of the hug and almost run to Harry's side.

Ignoring Sirius' confusion, Harry bent his head into the crook of Draco's neck and licked his tongue across his claiming mark. Draco's knees quivered and he moaned softly. His submissiveness calmed Harry, and they stayed locked together until Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly.

It was Draco that broke the silence, but all he did was prolong the inevitable by saying, "are Sev and Remus at home?"

"Yeah … What's going on with you two?"

"I think it's best if we only have to explain it once," Draco said, still having to hold Harry back from attacking his godfather.

"Okay…shall we side along?" Sirius asked, too grateful to have his surrogate son back to question how strange he was being.

"Umm, you go ahead, I'll take Harry," Draco said, he wasn't sure how Harry would react to holding hands, and if he pulled Draco away in mid apparition then who knew where they'd end up.

Sirius nodded and disappeared, looking very confused and shooting Draco a glance that said _are you sure?_

When they were along Harry span Draco around and pushed him against the wall, devouring his moans and grinding their hips together roughly. Before Draco could even comprehend what was going on, Harry had bitten down on his neck and marked him again. The blonde couldn't help surrendering to the pleasurable pain and before he knew it, he had spilled himself all over his boxers.

But Harry wouldn't let him move, holding him by his hair and forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"You are mine." He growled, and his possessiveness, far from annoying Draco, made him weak with the overwhelming feeling of being loved and wanted.

"Yours," Draco swore. "Always."

Hurriedly, he cleaned himself up and, catching hold of his bag, grabbing Harry's hand and apparating them to the living room of Remus, Severus and Sirius' cottage, where all three were waiting for them.

Harry was immediately enveloped by Remus, whilst Severus hung back. He and Harry hadn't gotten along before the war, but since it Severus had spent so long searching for Harry with his mates and godson that he almost felt like he knew him as a friend. Draco had confessed his love for Harry to them a week after the Saviour had gone missing and, after they tested him with veritaserum (not that Severus himself needed proof, he had known about Draco's loyalty for years), the threesome had welcomed him with open arms and open hearts.

They had come to be Draco's only friends and surrogate parents and he had lived with them until only a few weeks earlier when he'd decided to move out and stop being a burden on them, not that they would ever think that. They had been glad to share their oversized bed with the small blonde when he'd invariably come to them in the middle of the night after a Harry-centric nightmare.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a thin hand snaking into his and squeezing quickly before retreating. He looked down to see an almost visibly vibrating Draco staring up at him and he couldn't help but smile one of his rare but strangely attractive smiles at him. He had always thought of Draco as a son, and he was so pleased to see him, if appearances were to be believed, finally in a relationship with the love of his life.

When Harry was finished greeting Remus, he pulled Draco back to him and said, "I know this will be a lot to take in, so I'll just say it. I am a vampire, and last night I turned Draco. We are bound by a Sire bond and he is my submissive, I love him, and he loves me."

The men were silent for a moment, before Remus said, "are you happy Draco?"

"I am Remus, I am so very, very happy," Draco replied earnestly, and he would have moved to hug Remus, but Harry pulled him back.

"And what about you Harry, are you happy?" Sirius asked.

"More than I have ever been."

"Then you have our blessing," Severus said, "but you should know, if you ever hurt Dray then you will have me to answer to."

"I will never hurt him Professor, I promise," Harry said seriously.

"Good," Severus said curtly, before relaxing. "And please, none of this _professor _nonsense, please call me Severus, or Sev, as Draco insists on doing."

"Ah, you love it really, love," Sirius laughed.

"Love?" Harry asked, and suddenly Draco remembered that he had forgotten to tell Harry about the threesome that the men had formed. When Harry had been brought up to speed they all went into the kitchen to get some tea.

When they had gotten together with Remus, Severus and Sirius had both read up on magical creatures so they knew exactly how best to help their mate, and a part of that had included vampires, something they were all very thankful for now.

"So Harry, what exactly have you been doing this past year? We looked everywhere for you, I honestly think Draco would have gone mad if you hadn't turned up soon," Remus said.

"Remus!" Draco cried, scandalised.

"What Draco? Isn't it true that you've dreamed of Harry every night since he left?" Sirius teased.

Before Draco could go off in a huff, Harry said, "Well if you must know, I spent every night dreaming of Draco, and every day thinking about where he was and what he might be doing."

"Really?" Draco said, sounding surprised but cautiously pleased, and the look in his eyes made the three men 'aww'.

"Yes." Harry said with a finality that made Draco shiver.

Towards the end of the evening, Severus pulled Draco into the study and closed the door. He knew he had to make it quick, Harry would only be distracted by Sirius for so long and he could see Draco getting anxious already at being away from his mate.

"It's okay Dray, I just wanted to make sure you really were happy with Harry," he said cautiously.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Calm down, it's just that submission is not the normal role for a Malfoy, and I know that you haven't found things easy since…"

"I don't care! I don't care about being a Malfoy! It's only ever brought me pain and Harry is the only one who can take that away. He _loves _me Sev. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for anyone to say that to me?"

"We've said it Draco, doesn't that mean anything?" Severus said, sounding almost vulnerable.

"Of course it does Sev," Draco said tiredly, "but it's not the same and you know it."

"So you are happy, I take it."

"I truly am. I can't tell you how amazing he is Sev, he's so kind and gentle, but then he's so sexy and domin…"

"All right, all right, I believe you Dray." Severus laughed, holding his hands up as if to physical stop the inappropriate images of his godson underneath his godson-in-law.

"Can we go now Sev?" Draco asked, and he was already edging towards the door when Severus said yes.

Harry was just about to go searching for his mate when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of fidgeting blonde. He hugged Draco closer and soon his love's head was resting on his shoulder and soft snores were coming from his velvety lips. Gathering him into his arms, Harry stood and wished the other men goodnight, carrying Draco to the enlarged fireplace and flooing them home to bed.

Severus, Remus and Sirius gathered on the sofa, cuddling together with Sirius in the middle with his arms around the others, Severus on the left and Remus on the right, both holding hands across Sirius' stomach. They sat like that for a long time, just basking in each other's company. They were all rather overwhelmed with what they'd been confronted with that afternoon, but one thing that none of them were confused about was the depth of the love between the two young men that meant so much to all of them. It wasn't what they'd said that convinced them, but the shine in Harry's eyes when he looked at Draco, and the way Draco's face lit up when Harry smiled at him.

As they drifted off to sleep, still squashed together on the sofa, the last thought that ran through all their heads was _thank goodness Harry's back_, since they'd been worried not just for Harry, but Draco as well.


	6. The Confused and The Abused

**I was going to dedicate this story to MirrorFlower and DarkWind because they've reviewed every single chapter, which makes me just so incredibly happy. But then the chapter turned out like this…**

**so sit tight MirrorFlower and DarkWind, your chapter can be the next one.**

**Fair warning, this chapter contains some really dark stuff (rape). I didn't intend it to, but there we are.**

Harry carried Draco through his home to the bed that meant so much more to him since Draco had slept in it. He gently slid the limp blonde under the covers and tucked him in, smoothing his mussed hair and kissing his forehead tenderly. He glanced back at his adorable mate as he reached the door and smiled softly, turning the lights down to a dim glow and shutting the door quietly.

He wandered into the library and folded himself into his favourite leather chair, before he remembered Draco's book. He padded to the hallway, where he'd dropped the bag, and pulled the slim volume out of the satchel. Settling back into the wing-backed chair he flicked to the first page and started to read.

Several hours later he looked up to see a sleepy Draco standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking overall like a small child in search of his parents after a nightmare. Harry's heart melted, and he called softly, "come here, little one" and setting the almost finished book aside, he shifted to allow Draco to curl up in his lap.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Mm-hmm", Draco mumbled, burrowing his face into Harry's chest and sighing contentedly.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked, torn between affection and amusement.

Draco just nodded and cuddled even closer.

When he heard the soft snores, Harry couldn't hold back a small chuckle. He had never truly thought he'd actually find Draco, and if it he did, he was sure Draco would be repulsed. He couldn't help feeling blessed that Draco did want him as much as he wanted the blonde, although there was also a nagging suspicion that it was all too good to be true.

When he reached over to pick up the intriguing novel again, he must have dislodged something, as a piece of paper, crumpled with many folds, fell out of the pages and onto Draco's arm. Curious, Harry fished it back and opened it. What he saw almost made him drop the paper and Draco.

_Do not disappoint me again._

_You know the consequences for your darling Harry if you do._

_I will come for you tonight. Be ready._

_Your Lord and Master._

Harry's heart thudded as his mind raced, trying to understand what the message meant. How old was it? From the fading of the parchment, and the depth of the creases, it seemed fairly old, certainly from before the war.

Harry couldn't believe someone had been using him to blackmail Draco. The very thought of his mate, scared and alone, was enough to make Harry squeeze Draco tight enough to wake him up.

"Harry? Wassup?" Draco said blearily.

"What's this, Dragon?" Harry asked, holding out the note and trying to keep his voice from shaking too much.

Draco's eyes widened and he struggled in Harry's arms, trying to get away. Harry just clung on tighter, but when Draco wouldn't stop, he had to order him to.

When he heard Harry's 'Sire' voice, Draco stilled immediately, but he was still trembling.

"What is it? Draco. Tell me." Harry was still firm, and as much as Draco wanted the ground to swallow him up; he opened his mouth to reply.

"I…I…" And he started to cry.

"Hush little one," Harry soothed, rocking his lover back and forth. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I can't," Draco sobbed. "You'll hate me."

"Look at me." Harry ordered, and when he had eye contact he said, very seriously, "I could never hate you, little one. Never. You are mine."

"Okay," Draco hiccupped, "but I think it's easier if I show you Sire."

"Do whatever you need to, love."

Draco moved his trembling hands up to Harry's face and lined his fingers up along his temples. Before Harry could question him, he felt a tug behind his navel, almost like a portkey, and he and Draco were hurled into a memory.

_It was after midnight when Draco's mother woke him frantically, whispering harshly for him to 'come downstairs, the Dark Lord has summoned you.' _

_He scrambled out of bed, trying to stay composed in front of his mother, but inside he was quivering in fear. Within five minutes he was kneeling in what used to be his family's living room in front of a grotesque throne on which languished the Dark Lord in all his glory. _

"_Ah," he said imperiously. "Young Master Malfoy." His feral grin only made Draco more scared –he could feel his heart beating in his chest and his breathing was shallow and fast._

"_You may leave us," Voldemort called to the rest of the room. They left without complaint, even Bellatrix flounced away promptly, until Draco was left all alone in the grand room with no one but his greatest nightmare for company. _

"_Do you know why I have brought you here, young Draco?"_

"_No, my Lord."_

"_Surely you must be aware of your youth and beauty." Voldemort hissed, stalking towards the still kneeling boy._

"_No, my Lord," Draco quavered, now absolutely terrified of what fate was in store for him._

"_I do not like false modesty Draco," he hissed, slapping Draco across the face hard enough to send him sprawling on the floor. _

"_I am sorry Lord."_

"_You can be sure you will be, brat."_

"_Lord?" Draco asked as the serpentine man shrugged off his shroud of darkness and started work on the buckle of his black trousers._

"_Are you loyal to me Draco?"_

_Thinking only of his mother, Draco answered, "I am."_

"_Then I will give you now the opportunity to service me as no other of my followers has." And with that he pulled Draco up by his hair, ripping out some strands and causing him to cry out. As his mouth hung open, something huge was shoved into it. _

_He choked and coughed until he heard a harsh order 'not to bite.' Tears streaming down his face, he tried to concentrate on not suffocating whilst his throat was violated. _

_After what felt like an eternity, a vile liquid filled his mouth and he couldn't help spitting it out, the salty taste making him heave his stomach all over the marble floor. _

_Collapsed in his misery, he thought the torture was over, but he suddenly found himself being lifted in the air and placed on the table. He struggled weakly as his tormenter pulled his soft pyjama bottoms down to his knees, but his body was powerless to resist the feeling as a cold hand tugged at his previously untouched genitals. He was mortified as he felt himself getting hard, but the sick pleasure was undeniable and, before he could stop himself, he moaned 'Harry'._

_When Lord Voldemort heard his prey sigh the name of his mortal enemy he became enraged and attacked Draco with hand and foot, before retrieving his wand and casting crucio after crucio on the almost unconscious boy. _

_When he was breathless from the rapid spell casting, he stopped and spat on the sweat soaked hair of the spasming boy._

"_Don't you ever even think his name, Draco. You are my whore and he will never want you, not now that you've allowed yourself so willingly to be taken by me."_

_Draco passed out then, and when he awoke, still almost naked on the hard, freezing floor, that note lay beside him._


	7. The Healed and The Frustrated

**Ok, this one can be yours, MirrorFlower and DarkWind. Are you two people? Or one who couldn't decide on a name? What's your story I wonder …**

When Harry finally opened his eyes, it was to see his tears mirrored on Draco's cheek and before he could even open his mouth, the warm body torn itself from his arms.

"Draco wait!" Harry called, desperate to keep hold of his fragile love.

"Now you know," Draco said brokenly, facing away from Harry, his pale hand clutching the doorframe, and Harry couldn't decide whether he was stopping himself from running away, or stopping himself from running back to Harry. "I knew it couldn't last Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Draco." Harry said gently, moving up to stand behind him and hovering his hand above the trembling shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Harry. I'm not clean." Draco spat.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"What?" Draco said, shocked, spinning round and staring at Harry's devastated face.

"I'm so sorry little one. I should have known, I should have asked. How could I have touched you like that when _he_ hurt you? You must hate me. I … I will _never_ hurt you again Draco, I promise. Please don't leave me." Harry gripped Draco's shoulders tightly as he put all the love and pain he was feeling into his words and gaze.

Draco was speechless. He had been so scared that Harry would hate him and be disgusted that he had allowed himself to be so violated by his worst enemy. But he couldn't speak yet, as Harry was still speaking, almost incoherent in his panic.

"You were calling for me and I wasn't there. I should have been there for you, I should have seen it. When did this happen Draco? How long?"

"A year." Draco said hoarsely, not quite daring to meet Harry's eyes. Even if the anger wasn't directed at him, Draco didn't think he would survive if he saw his Harry's beautiful eyes turned cold in rage.

But somehow, Harry melted into Draco and almost collapsed on him, pulling his lithe lover into his embrace and clinging onto him for dear life, tears soaking his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mumbled, almost like a mantra.

They sank to the floor, still entwined in each other and sobbing in equal measures.

Hours later and the two were still curled around each other, but now they were back in their bed and for once it was Draco that was whispering words of comfort into his Sire's ear. Telling Harry about his past abuse had almost been cathartic for Draco. Since Voldemort's death he had slowly pieced himself back together and was now stronger because of it. But he had never let himself cry, never let himself show weakness, because no one else would help him.

But now he had Harry, and Harry would help him. Harry would save him. If he could save Harry.

Over the next fortnight, the pair grew closer and closer. Draco explored the castle and Harry delighted in showing him all the secret passages and hidden treasures.

They still talked about what had happened to Draco, and Harry didn't think he would ever get over the guilt he felt whenever he imagined a scared boy screaming his name, but they were slowly healing each other. Draco was still amazed that Harry wanted to stay with him, but even he couldn't deny the love that shone from the emerald eyes.

The only thing that marred Draco's perfect world was how hesitant Harry was to touch him now. His Sire seemed to think that just because one awful man had hurt him, he couldn't enjoy a tangle between the sheets. The truth was, the only thing Draco wanted most in the world was for Harry to claim him and take him as his Sire. But every time Draco tried to get Harry to touch him like that Harry would shy away and make some feeble excuse about why he couldn't do that tonight.

The only time Draco's submissive side did feel satisfied was when, every night, Harry allowed him to drink from his Sire's blood. The nature of their bond compelled Harry to hold Draco tightly and direct his thirsty mouth to his throbbing vein. The act was so intimate and primal that Draco never failed to get hard, so hard that he came from just the brush of the soft sheets against his member. But still Harry wouldn't touch him, no matter how he pleaded.

One night, Draco had had enough. Before dinner, he quickly stripped and showered, rubbing shampoo then conditioner through his hair and slathering himself in the body wash that Harry had once said he liked. Then he towelled himself off, tousling his hair and leaving it to dry in the air. He knew Harry liked him natural, without gel, his hair falling over his eyes. He said it was cute.

By the time Harry called him for dinner, he was ready and, gathering all his courage, he left the bathroom and wandered to the dining room wearing nothing at all. The flickering flames in the torches glanced off his skin and gave him an almost ethereal glow. When he entered the room where Harry was waiting, he had to suppress a giggle when he heard Harry's gasp.

"Draco…what are you…" Harry said, his voice a mix of wonder, arousal and anger.

"What?" Draco said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I don't know what's gotten into you Potter. Pick your jaw up off the floor, your tonsils really aren't very appetising." Draco smirked, and for a second he felt like the old Malfoy.

Harry shut his mouth then, confusion winning out for now, but behind his lips, a strange rage was building. Draco shouldn't be speaking to him like that. Harry was his Sire, and Draco couldn't speak to his Sire like that. And why was he strutting around naked anyway? Remembering how Voldemort had treated Draco, and how Harry would never do anything to equate himself to that man in Draco's eyes, Harry squashed his anger and ate his food quickly, trying to stop himself from entering a lust filled trance whenever he looked at Draco.

When they had finished, Draco dumped his plate in the sink and walked away, swaying his hips enticingly, so much so that Harry forgot that it was Draco's turn to do the dishes.

When he had finished doing the washing up, Harry stalked into their bedroom, intending to talk to Draco, but his blonde lover wasn't there. Instead, there was a black box sitting prominently on the bed. It was one of the things that Draco had brought from his flat, one of the mysterious things he had hidden form Harry.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he lifted the lid. What he saw inside almost made him drop the lid. The box was filled with black lace, some very indecent looking black lace. When Harry pulled the lace aside, he saw, lying underneath the lace was an eyeliner pencil and a large, thick, black vibrator, with a wireless remote. And underneath that, some photographs.

At first, he didn't recognise the man wearing black eyeliner, black lace, and almost nothing else. Then he connected the wizarding photograph and the lace his fingers were still running themselves through.

Draco.

It was Draco in the photographs.

He shuffled through the photos and soon the vibrator appeared.

Harry was so hard. And it was all Draco's fault. Suddenly something inside him clicked, and a more primal part of him took over. He stalked to the library, pulling Draco away from what he was reading and carrying him up to the bedroom, flinging him onto the huge bed and standing over him.

Any doubts he had about whether Draco wanted this were squashed by the lust he saw in his full blown pupils.

"My, my." Draco drawled, still trying to sound superior, "what has gotten into you."

"Shut up," Harry snarled, and Draco gasped, biting his lip seductively. "I'm tired of your attitude, little one. It is time I put that pretty mouth of yours to better use." Harry started stripping himself of his clothing slowly, Draco's greedy gaze devouring every inch of sun kissed skin that was revealed.

Harry trailed his fingers over his own skin, wrapping his fist around his already leaking cock and stroking himself slowly. Draco moaned, but he didn't move from where Harry had placed him.

"Such a good boy", Harry crooned, placing his hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulling him gently to his cock, moaning when Draco tentatively licked the head. He kept his hand on the back of Draco's neck, but made sure not to force him to swallow him, whatever Draco said, Harry wouldn't put Draco through that again.

But to his surprise, and delight, Draco dove over Harry's cock, engulfing him in hot, wet heat and bobbing quickly. "Uh, Draco…Fuck…Fuck…Fuuuckk…"

When Harry fell off the knife edge of control, Draco's eyes closed in ecstasy, and he made sure to swallow every drop like it was the most precious nectar. Soon, Harry collapsed onto the bed, and Draco crawled into his side, curling up with his head on his chest. Harry could almost hear him purring in contentment.

"So Draco," Harry said, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the pile of photographs, "tell me about these."

"Oh," Draco said, trying to appear nonchalant. "Nothing…"

"Draco." Harry growled lowly.

"Okay! Okay! It was when I was most useless after the war, I was miserable and Pansy said it was because I refused to hook up with anyone who wasn't you, plus I was behind on my rent. She wouldn't leave me alone, so I said I'd take those pictures and, if things got desperate, I'd send them in to one of the more obscure wizard-on-wizard magazines. She said that if I did, not only would I have work for as long as I wanted it, but all the closet poofs in the wizarding world be knocking down my door to have a piece of me."

"And was that what you wanted?"

"No! That's why I didn't send them in. I was never going to actually do it. But I thought that maybe I could … I don't know … Send them to you, maybe? I wasn't very rational at the time, but I thought that if you ever came back, you might not want me for me, but if you saw me like that, maybe you'd want me for _that._"

"Well I gotta tell you, it would have worked. Not that I don't love you for you, but these are the hottest damn things I have ever seen, little one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I was imagining you the whole time."

"Really?"

"Really." Draco said, biting his lip.

"You have no idea how sexy that is Draco," Harry groaned.

Draco took the photos from Harry and quickly found one that was sure to be Harry's favourite. It showed him slowly jerking off whilst biting his lip and staring heatedly at the camera. When he held it up for Harry, the brunette moaned louder and gripped Draco's arse, pulling him on top of him and almost crushing the photographs between them.

When their erections touched they both lost their breath, and Draco couldn't help rutting against his Sire. Harry laughed, and said "Go on, little one, but if you come, I'll be forced to punish you."

Draco went limp in desire and lay on top of Harry's hard body, content to feel their hot skin sliding against each other, but soon the pleasure was too much and he gasped out, "please Sire, please…please…"

"What do you want, little one?" Harry asked, amused at how desperate he could make Draco.

"I … I need you … please Sire …. Please take me …"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely."

Harry wandlessly slicked the inside of his lover and pushed a single finger into his hole, quickly preparing him before lining up his erection and thrusting himself inside, simultaneously biting down on his neck, drawing a long, loud scream from Draco that may or may not have resembled Harry's name.

He then started a punishing rhythm of one long, slow thrust then a triple of quick, hard thrusts. Within moments Draco was shaking and moaning uncontrollably, his whole being focused on the pleasure he was receiving, and trying not to come.

It was when his eyes started leaking tears with the effort of restraining himself that Harry whispered those three magic words into his ear, "come for me."

So he did. Explosively.

When he came to, he could barely move his limbs, and it was only when Harry slid out of him that he realised his Sire had come inside him. With a monumental effort, he rolled over and crushed himself against Harry's side.

"Little one, I know you want to sleep, but you have to feed." Harry said gently, urging Draco's mouth up to press against his neck.

"Don't wanna," Draco moaned sleepily.

"Oh really?" Harry said, almost laughing because he could feel Draco's delicate fangs pressing against his jugular. "Come on, little one, feed, or you'll grow weak."

Very slowly, Draco raised his head, supported by Harry's hand and bit into his Sire's neck. If he hadn't just had the orgasm of a life time, he'd have been rock hard. As it was, he drank lazily until his fangs retracted, telling him he had had enough. Then Harry gathered him closer and rocked him to sleep, humming some muggle lullaby as he kissed his hair.

**Please Review! Please?**

.


	8. The Worried and The Feisty

**Sorry sorry sorry! I got locked out of my account and couldn't even access my email account this is linked to. I thought it was an issue with the email system, but it turned out I'd just forgotten the password! Anyway, all sorted now, but updates won't be as regular as they were at the start, life's gotten in the way and all that! Anyway, on with the show…**

Another week passed and if Draco had thought he was happy before, he was in paradise now. Harry had been more affectionate than ever and the passion between them had reached boiling point.

Draco was particularly happy that morning because Sev, Sirius and Remus had agreed to come to the castle for dinner and a games night. He knew his obsession with old fashioned muggle board games was unbefitting of a Malfoy, but Draco considered himself more of a Potter these days. He loved them all - snakes and ladders, chess, draughts, even scrabble. When he had found the big chest behind the sofa in the living room he'd been

intrigued, then brought Harry running with his squeals of delight. The smell when he'd opened the lid was almost as good as the smell of a new book!

Harry had been so relieved that Draco wasn't being attacked that he'd collapsed on the sofa in giggles and pulled Draco down to join him. With his Sire's arms around him Draco had basked in the glow of Harry's smile, and was once again amazed at how his life had changed, and he could only wish it would never change again. When they'd both caught their breath, Harry challenged Draco to a game of Pictionary and it had been so much fun (Harry couldn't draw for toffee) that he'd suggested drafting in Sev, Remus and Sirius as extra players.

Draco had been excited ever since, and that nervous energy had escaped him by making him clean the lounge to an almost medical degree, before going to the kitchen and digging out a recipe book so he could make the five of them a meal like the ones he remembered Dobby producing when he was younger.

Of course, Draco was not Dobby, and had cooked more in the past three weeks than he had in the whole rest of his life, having survived on take aways and carrot sticks since the end of the war. So, the dinner, what was meant to be a fantastic feast, turned out to be a flaming failure. Now that failure alone would have crushed Draco, and he did almost let it, but at let last second he wiped away his tear and strode to the floo. Grabbing a handful of powder he stepped into the fire, before retreating and snatching a pen from the drawer and scrawling a note for Harry, who had gone out for some reason he wouldn't tell Draco. Then, he was whisked away to Diagon alley.

He didn't linger in the Leaky Cauldron, he wanted to be back home as soon as possible, so he made his way quickly to the small deli that was tucked away in a side street behind Gringotts.

"Hello Marco," he greeted the man standing behind the counter. "How have you been?"

"Very well thank mister Malfoy," the rather short man replied, tipping his hat to the man who had been his favourite customer since the boy was 9 years old. "Haven't seen you here for a while."

"No, I was, well, if you must know, I was swept off my feet," Draco giggled. It felt so good to tell someone about him and Harry, even if he couldn't give the kindly chef all the details.

"Oh really? And who is this mystery man?"

"I can't tell you, but rest assured he is the man of my dreams!"

"I can see that," Marco said, his observant eyes taking in how Draco was practically glowing with happiness.

"Anyway, I need to ask you a favour. You see, we're having some friends over for dinner and I said I would cook," Draco tailed off sheepishly.

"I see. So by you, you really mean me." Marco teased good naturedly.

"Well…yeah! If you wouldn't mind of course." Draco knew he wouldn't mind.

"Anything for you Draco, but you know it'll cost you."

"Of course Marco, I wouldn't dream of not paying you. Although, I do appear to have left my wallet at home, so if you could just put it on my tab that would be great!"

"All right, but just this once," Marco warned, wagging his finger at Draco disapprovingly before disappearing into the back room, shouting back at Draco to make himself at home for 10 minutes.

Draco had just settled himself in one of the wicker chairs opposite the counter when another customer entered the shop. Draco was so consumed with his thoughts on how much Harry would love the small deli that he didn't notice the strange man until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hi!" a bright, and annoyingly chipper, voice said. "Do I know you?"

Draco looked the man up and down critically. He was wearing a muggle suit jacket and shirt over jeans, and he was actually wearing it quite well. When Draco took in his face, he categorised it as he always did when meeting new men – did it look like Harry? The answer could not have been a stronger no. The man had mousey brown hair which was straighter than a ruler, a thin nose with beady eyes that were a dull green, nothing compared to Harry's.

"No." Draco answered coldly, turning away from the man in a move that should have sent the stranger packing with his tail between his legs. Draco just wasn't in the mood for false conversation with endless opportunities for misinterpretation.

"Oh, I was sure I recognised you. Ah well, maybe I was wrong." The man stood there awkwardly for a few moments before holding out his hand to Draco. "I'm Tobias, please call me Toby."

Draco shook it quickly, withdrawing his hand as fast as possible from the clammy grip. "Draco."

"Delighted." Toby smiled, and despite himself, Draco couldn't help noticing that when he smiled, his face became far more appealing, and small dimples appeared in the corners of his mouth. "So, Draco, what are you after here?"

"Oh, I know the owner, so I come in now and again and he fixes me dinner, at an extortionate rate, I must say," Draco joked as Marco walked back through from the kitchen.

"I see," Toby said, "so you don't have anyone at home to cook for you? No girlfriend?"

"No, no girlfriend," Draco smiled, catching Marco's eye, "and my boyfriend's far too lazy to cook."

Marco then stole Draco's attention with instructions on heating charms and serving dishes, so the blonde didn't see the predatory glint enter Toby's gaze. By the time he turned around again, Toby's expression had calmed, and his smooth demeanour had returned as he asked Draco for his owl address.

Draco hesitated for a moment, then told Toby that he'd recently moved and couldn't remember it, and when Toby said he'd give Draco his, Draco had to politely excuse himself, saying his boyfriend was waiting for him. He felt guilty as he walked away, but he knew he'd done the right thing, as Harry wouldn't have been happy if Draco had given his address to a random stranger.

His steps quickened as his mind turned to Harry. What if Harry had returned to find Draco gone? He'd never been forbidden to go out alone, but his Sire was very protective. He clutched the boxes closer to him as he reached the apparition point and was soon back inside the reassuring walls of the kitchen, where a very disgruntled looking Harry Potter was waiting for him.

"Hey," Draco said, not managing to meet Harry's eye. "I left a note for you."

"What this one? That says 'gone for stuff be back soon, love Draco'. How much use would that be if something had happened to you!? I was so worried Draco, do you have any idea how awful it is not knowing where your submissive is? What if something had happened and I couldn't find you!" Harry threw the note on the floor and turned away from Draco, his back vibrating and his fists clenched.

"Harry!" Draco cried, setting the food on the counter and moving forward, but stopping just short of touching the strong back. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be back by now and I just wanted to get help with the dinner because I tried to make it and it didn't work and I didn't want to disappoint you so I went to see Marco and I came straight back I promise!" Draco was on the verge of tears when Harry gathered him into his arms.

"You will never disappoint me, little one, but can't you see that I was very worried when I couldn't find you anywhere? You need to understand that you belong to me now Draco, and I am responsible for your safety. If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself, so I'm not saying that you can't go anywhere alone, but you need to tell me where you're going and when you'll be back, just so I know." Harry said more gently, stroking Draco's hair, as had become his habit.

"Yes sir," Draco whimpered, pushing his face into Harry's chest and trying to hold onto the way that Harry had said he wasn't disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Dragon, I know. But I think I might have to punish you, just to make sure." Harry said, sounding confident, but inside he was still shaking from how worried he'd been about his Draco. He was also a little nervous about the punishment he had in mind – he'd been dying to experience it with Draco, but he also knew that Draco might not like it, given what he'd been through. But Draco had been more than receptive so far, and Harry couldn't hold himself back much longer. That pale, soft kind was too much to resist, not to mention the delicious blood that flowed under the surface. Just the memory of how Draco had writhed and moaned underneath him last night was enough to start his blood racing to pool in his groin.

Draco shivered in lust as he felt Harry pressing against him, and he couldn't help feeling impatient for the evening to be over so they could go to bed. He felt much better than he had, now that he understood how worried Harry had been. He was still very sorry, but he knew what to do about it and he also knew that Harry wasn't really angry with him. It made him feel so special that there was someone who was looking after him, someone who wanted to protect him.

Just as they were leaning closer to share what would have been a fantastic kiss, the doorbell rang and they sprang apart, Draco going to unpack the boxes of food he had brought from Marco and Harry leaving to answer the door.

When he returned with Severus, Remus and Sirius in tow, Draco had moved into the dining room and was lighting the candles on the table, giving the room the finishing touch. He had served out the spaghetti and Italian meatballs that Marco had prepared, set the table and poured the drinks – red wine, and he had flavoured Harry's with a little surprise, a drop or two of his blood. He knew it was a little unfair, but Harry loved the taste of him, and every time they exchanged bites, both of them got an instant boner, so it was just a little prank that would be fun between friends.

He hoped.

When the men walked in he looked up and despite promising himself this would be a dignified and elegant affair, he squealed and threw himself into their midst. The older men laughed and Sirius ruffled his hair, all of them grinning and laughing together. Harry stood a little apart from them, a small smile playing around his eyes as he watched his Draco light up like a child with his adopted parents. This evening had been such a fantastic idea, and Harry vowed then and there that he would do everything he could to give Draco the family he deserved.

When all the greetings were done, they all sat down to eat and the conversation flowed easily and sometimes loudly, until Draco felt a hand on his thigh and looked up to see Harry holding his glass of wine and staring at him pointedly. Draco bit his lip and gazed at Harry from under his lashes innocently. His attention was stolen by Sirius asking him if he had any plans for future education or a career now that he didn't have to focus on finding Harry.

"Trust you to ask the sensible question Sev," Sirius laughed, still stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"Well these things must be considered. Even if between them these young men have inherited more money than could be spent in one lifetime, they both hopefully have several lifetimes to spend it in, as well as the fact that if neither of them have anything to do, they'll become bored of each other and their relationship will crumble."

"Ever the optimist aren't you Sev," Remus said, wiping his napkin over Sirius's mouth. "But do you have any plans Dray?"

"Well, I was thinking that I might convert one of the old rooms here into a lab and pick up on potions again, try my own ideas out and then maybe open a small shop on Diagon alley." Draco said. He had talked about his ideas with Harry just yesterday, and he knew his Sire wasn't paying attention, since his slim hand had been transferred by Harry's much larger one to rest on the growing bulge between familiar thighs. He had to suppress a giggle, but he schooled his features and listened to Severus' advice on various techniques whilst beneath the table he set about torturing his Sire.

A few minutes later and Draco's subtle movements still hadn't stopped. Harry was by now incapable of taking control of Draco by now – he was barely capable of stringing a sentence together. The main course was over and so Draco stood up suddenly, gathered the plates and moved to the kitchen, adding an extra swing to his hips as he walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Harry also made his excuses and followed him quickly through the thick door that he knew was soundproof. What he saw almost made him blow his load immediately – Draco was bent over at the waist, rummaging through the bottom of the freezer. Quickly, Harry moved up behind his sub and pressed his overly sensitive erection into that delicious arse. Draco gasped and span around, only to be pressed back into the counter and have Harry steal his breath.

"My, my, you have been naughty, little one," Harry hissed into his ear, biting his lobe hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, _Sire_" Draco drawled.

"Oh. Feeling feisty today are we? Well I'm sure I'll be able to spank that out of you tonight." Harry said, laughing darkly when Draco shivered in desire and anticipation. "But for now, I want my dessert." And with that, Harry bit down on Draco's alabaster neck and drew out the sweetest of nectar, making Draco's knees weak in the process.

Meanwhile, the older men were also taking advantage of their host's absence and Remus was sat in Sirius' lap, and Sirius was palming him through his trousers whilst Severus plundered his mouth. When Sirius started to finger the button on his jeans, Remus gasped out "…stop! They'll be back any second…"

The other two men shared a glance, and Severus said, "didn't you see the way Harry was looking at Draco? They'll be in there for a while."

"Yeah," snorted Sirius. "Not to mention the spectacular boner that Harry was sporting when he went out there!"

"Oh yeah. That too." Severus said, managing to maintain a poker face until Remus cracked up and soon all three of them were doubled over, clutching their stomachs.

It was going to be a great evening.

**Ok, I'm gonna leave it there for now, sorry! But it is much longer than any of the other chapters. I know I've been crappy at updating, and I'll try to be better. Thankyou to everyone who's already reviewed, I'm so so so grateful !**

**Please review!**


	9. The Punished and the Fevered

**That's a pretty quick turnaround then! I think I might concentrate my writing on the weekends, but it's my birthday next weekend, so it might be a while… I'll do what I can!**

**Oh, and in case you don't realise, when you come to the italics and the (…)s, that's what Draco is saying. **

When Draco and Harry returned, hair dishevelled and clothes askew, it was to find an equally debauched looking threesome sitting at the table. They all made eye contact, but said nothing about the sexual tension that suffused the room. Harry's hand was still resting on Draco's neck and every so often he pressed his thumb into his claiming mark, reminding Draco who his Sire was.

They quickly moved into the lounge, where Harry poured whiskey for himself, Severus and Sirius. Draco and Remus curled up on the sofa together, and from what Harry could hear, Draco was reeling off a list of the games that were stacked in the corner of the room. There was something about Remus that gave off an inherently non-threatening vibe that didn't seem to trigger Harry's jealous side, which was strange, since Remus was technically a rival magical creature, so alarm bells should have been ringing all over the place. But when he thought about it more, Harry recognised the way that Sirius and Severus had seemed to hover around Remus every time he'd seen them, and he realised that his body must not recognise Remus as a threat because he was also a submissive like Draco, so he_ wasn't_ a threat.

Feeling more comfortable with leaving Draco, Harry motioned Sirius over and moved them slightly apart so they could talk privately. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with his godfather and he wanted to talk to him about his new living arrangements.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said, grinning and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Sirius, I can't tell you how happy I am now that I have Draco back."

"Yeah, I've got to say, I've never seen the kid so happy, and he lived with us for nearly a year."

"He did?" Harry said, surprised. He and Draco hadn't talked about the aftermath of the war much, it was too painful for both of them, so he didn't know that Draco had stayed with the threesome, although he'd wondered how Draco knew them so well.

"Yeah, he was so distraught when you did your disappearing act that Sev insisted we take him under our wing. Me and Remus actually made him take veritaserum before we believed that he loved you, it just sounded so unlikely. But he's a good kid, and I can't think what would have happened if we hadn't looked after him, you know he used to come into our bed every night crying over you. I hope you're making it up to him now."

"I am Sirius, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I still can't believe that he wants to be with me. I will spend the rest of our lives showing him how sorry I am."

Both the men turned then to see Draco throw a pillow at Severus, who caught it and threw it back, before Remus tackled Draco to the ground and started tickling him mercilessly. The scene brought a tear to both of them, and Harry wanted nothing more than to always see Draco as carefree as he was now.

"So," he said, still not taking his eyes off the beautiful blonde, "I kind of understand how you'd get together with Remus, but tell me about Severus."

"Oh, well, you of all people should know how sometimes what appears on the surface isn't what's going on below the surface. Sure, me and Sev used to fight, but we were really just trying to get each other's attention. When he turned to Voldemort before the war I felt so betrayed, I was falling in love with him! Remus was there for me and we slowly got closer and closer, until one night we fell into bed. Then we learned that Sev was really a spy for the light, and I was so happy. We got to talking at the headquarters and got closer and closer. To my shame, I was so wrapped up in having Sev back in my life that I kind of forgot about Remus.

"As the weeks went on, I ignored Remus more and more, whilst I heaped attention on Sev. Finally, Severus and I were alone in headquarters one night and, after consuming an inordinate amount of alcohol, we kissed. Of course, that was exactly the point when Remus walked in. He locked himself in our room, I was begging for hours before Sev told me to let him try. I went down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and when I came back, the door was open and they were both practically shagging on the bed.

"Turns out that as I'd been putting distance between myself and Remus, he'd gotten closer to Severus, mainly by both of them moaning about me. Then Sev confessed his love for both Remus and me to Remus, and they hatched a little scheme to make me squirm a bit, since Remus was still a little pissed off that I'd been ignoring him. And we've been together ever since."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't quite believe that men who had lost so much, been torn apart by circumstance, had found each other again.

"And of course," Sirius continued, "the sex is unbelievable. You would not believe some of the ways Remus can bend…"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Harry choked. "So you love them, yeah?"

"With all my heart," Sirius said, not even smiling at how cheesy his words were.

"Even Snape?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, he may seem like he's a heartless bastard, but inside, he's just a boy who had to grow up to fast in a world that would never accept him. I can't tell you some of the things he went through, even when he was a child. He's the bravest, gentlest, most loving man I know."

"I can see I will have to get to know him all over again."

"Yeah, he was only ever so mean to you because you reminded him of the happiness that your parents had, a happiness he had never found. You know, a lot of people thought he was in love with your mum, but they were only ever friends, and he was soon using her to get closer to Remus."

It was then that Draco interrupted the heartfelt conversation with a cry of "Harry help me!" as he was set upon by Severus and Remus, who were wiggling their fingers menacingly. It was a mark of how relaxed Harry felt around the men that he didn't leapt to Draco's defence. Instead, he sauntered over to the sofa, where Sev and Remus had Draco pinned down. He stopped just in front of the three of them and bent down to look Draco in the eye. He grinned slyly, then feathered his fingers along the line of exposed skin between his shirt and trousers. Draco wiggled uncomfortably and started to whimper. Harry only continued to torture Draco and eventually everyone had joined in, turning on Remus as well until the two subs were squirming underneath their respective doms.

Finally attention turned to the real point of the evening, and they spent the next few hours competing ruthlessly at many different games, building up a scoreboard that was several pages long, which finally announced that Draco was the winner, closely followed by Sev, with Harry and Remus leading, and Sirius trailing cheerfully behind.

When the older men left that night it was with promises to return soon, but they'd consumed rather a lot of alcohol and the lust between Draco and Harry, and between Remus and his mates, had become so thick that none of them could think properly. At one, rather tense moment, when Draco and Remus were in the kitchen, Sirius had stumbled in and pressed Draco back into the counter, mouthing at his neck. Remus had wasted no time in hauling Sirius off the wrong man, but it hadn't been fast enough to stop Harry from seeing the two when he followed Sirius into the room.

If it hadn't been for Draco throwing himself at Harry and groping him fiercely, it seemed rather likely that Harry would have ripped his godfather's head off. But it was soon smoothed over, even if Harry's arms spent the rest of the evening locked around Draco's waist.

The door finally closed and Harry turned to Draco, his eyes suddenly dangerous, and his whole body seemed to transform into some sort of sexual animal. Draco suddenly recalled the threats Harry had made earlier, and he ran to the bedroom, not sure if he wanted to escape or be caught. Of course, he was never going to outrun Harry, and strong arms lifted him into the air as they crashed through the door, protecting his head when they crashed to the floor.

Harry quickly twisted to straddle Draco and pin him to the floor, grinding their erections together harshly as he hissed into the delicate ear "_and that's all you're going to get tonight."_

Draco moaned at the sheer eroticism of the situation, and didn't protest as Harry picked him up and lay him on the bed face down. He then lifted Draco up by the hips and held him there, stripping both them both of their trousers frantically, allowing his hands to knead the pale globes of Draco's amazing arse as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle secreted there. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, little one?" He asked, digging his nails in just hard enough to dent the surface.

"No Sire," Draco gasped, "but whatever it is, I can't wait for it." That was Draco's way of reassuring Harry that he wasn't going to freak out if he lost control. The young vampire had found himself craving rough play more and more, and had taken to squirming a little more than necessary when Harry fed from him, making the sharp fangs dig into his jugular just that bit harder.

Above him, Harry groaned at the wanton sound of his mate's voice, and he bit down on the soft flesh just below the small of his back. Licking away the few drops that spilled, Harry crawled up the bed, ripping off his and Draco's shirt, leaving them both completely naked on the bed. He pressed himself down on top of Draco's muscled back, covering, but not smothering, him.

"And you know why you deserve it, don't know Draco. Tell me how naughty you were."

"I…I…" Draco stuttered, barely able to string a thought together. "I teased you, Sire … I made you hard and didn't finish you … I … didn't tell you where I went … I let other men touch me …"

"Inappropriately?" Harry asked sharply.

"No … but no one should touch what's yours."

"Good boy, Draco. But I think I still have to punish you." Harry had never been harder in his life, and judging from Draco's desperate rutting against the sheets, neither had Draco. Any doubts he had about hurting Draco were wiped from his brain as the Sire bond took over.

He dragged the trembling blonde up onto all fours and slicked his fingers, pressing first one, then two into Draco's quivering hole. Scissoring his fingers he quickly stretched his mate and was soon easing himself into the hot channel. Unable to suppress his moans at the tight, velvety heat of Draco, he groaned loudly and finally, finally he was buried deep inside. Now for the fun to begin.

He stayed at still as he could, and as soon as Draco had adjusted, the blonde couldn't help squirming back onto him. Without warning, Harry brought his hand down on Draco's arse, a loud crack echoing around the room, closely followed by moans from both the vampires. Harry looked down to see the red print of his palm fading into the alabaster tone of Draco's beautiful skin. The sight was suddenly too much for Harry, and he drew his hips back, snapping them forwards quickly, back into that delicious heat.

Draco was in ecstasy, his senses on fire with bliss at the waves of lust that coursed through his blood at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain that Harry was giving him. He had never felt so controlled, so loved, and so fucking turned on.

That round was never going to earn either of them nominations for 'stamina king', and soon they were lying next to each other, panting and sticking to the sheets beneath them. Draco fell asleep quickly, he was clearly exhausted, but Harry stayed up, leaning on his elbow as he watched Draco's features settle into a peaceful slumber.

When he slept all the lines, not that there were many, on Draco's face were wiped away, and he looked even younger than he usually did. His blonde hair spread on the pillow like a halo and Harry's breath caught as a ray of moonlight fell across this vision of perfection.

He was just settling down himself when he heard a noise, and he stopped, worried that his shifting had woken Draco. The mumbling soon became more understandable, and Harry realised, with a smile, that Draco was talking in his sleep. He turned around and pushed the pillow away from his ear so that he could hear Draco's subconscious secrets more clearly.

…_mmm…Harry…please…please don't…don't stop…_

Harry couldn't help grinning in satisfaction, it seemed he'd penetrated Draco's being so thoroughly that even in sleep Draco felt him.

…_love you…don't leave me…please…_

…_where are you…why him…why did you…_

Draco was starting to get agitated now, and Harry wondered if he should wake him, but when he shook his arm, the blonde only grew more distressed. Harry settled for stroking his hair and trying to calm him, but it didn't work.

…_contract…no…wrong…it can't be…I love you…why are you doing this…Harry!..._

Draco was screaming now, but he immediately quieted, and only whimpered one more thing

…_help me Toby… _

Harry didn't know what to make of that, why was Draco asking someone else for help? Even if it was just a dream, why wasn't Harry there to protect Draco? Judging from the way Draco had been begging, Harry had done something awful.

But for now he had bigger things to deal with, like how Draco was burning up. Vampires didn't get sick, so whatever was happening really wasn't good. Whilst Harry was panicking, Draco's fever only burned hotter. At a lost, Harry gathered the helpless blonde into his arms and raced to the bathroom, jumping into the bath they'd shared that morning. Of course, it was stone cold now, which was just why he was there. Standing in the water he cradled Draco like a child, keeping his head above water and using his other hand to scoop water over the blonde hair that was soaked in sweat, water, and some of the desperate tears that had leaked from Harry's eyes.

After what felt like hours, Draco started to calm down, and his fever broke, vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared, until Draco abruptly woke up and started to thrash about in shock and confusion.

"Draco. Draco, it's okay, it's fine. I'm with you, you're safe." Harry said, trying to intone his Sire voice, he knew it made Draco feel more secure.

"Harry what's going on? Why are we in the bath?!"

"You had a fever! I didn't know what to do! Vampires don't get sick, and you were so hot!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, rubbing his eyes. Harry still hadn't let go of him, but Draco wasn't sure he trusted his legs yet.

"You fell asleep, then you started talking in your sleep, you were getting really upset, begging me not to leave you. Then you went quiet but you were burning up, I didn't know what was happening, so I brought you here to cool down."

"Talking in my sleep? I've never talked in my sleep."

"Well you definitely were. It sounded so real to you."

"My mum used to sleep talk. I remember staying up listening to her. Did you know that the Malfoy bloodline has seer blood in it? Yeah, sometimes, some of the things she said actually came true! It was like, like a little piece of magic that was all my own, because she never remembered the dreams that were true."

Suddenly Harry's blood ran cold, and he tried to phrase his next question as nonchalantly as he could. He didn't want to disturb the serene expression on Draco's face as he remembered his mother. "So, do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"No actually, but it wasn't that bad, was it? If it was I'd rather not remember it, if I'm honest." Draco said, pulling himself out of Harry's arms and hauling himself out of the bath to grab a towel and wrap it around himself.

"Yeah," Harry said hollowly, "it was nothing, I'm sure."

**Ok, so yeah, that's that for this chapter…**

**Now, it's my birthday next weekend, and you know what the best present you could give me is? A REVIEW! **

**Seriously, please? **

**Even if the update is a few days old, please review anyway, it really means the world! **

**Plus, when the whole story reaches 100 reviews, I'll write the story of Harry and Draco's first night, the one that Draco wiped from Harry's mind. (Check chapter 1)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and I will see you later!**


	10. The Engaging and The Warning

**Okay…lot of cliffhangers here…sorry…don't hate me?**

They didn't talk about that night again, but a feeling of dread still niggled at Harry. But for the most part he managed to ignore that in favour of concentrating on his captivatingly beautiful mate, who seemed to be becoming more and more perfect every day.

They had taken to reading together in the evenings, with Harry sitting on the armchair in the library and Draco sitting sideways on his lap. Draco had taken to wearing one of Harry's shirts most of the time, a shirt that was long enough to cover his arse, but only just, which was driving Harry crazy with lust. Especially when they were sat down and Harry could feel his sub's bare arse rubbing against the inevitable bulge in his jeans. But for some reason Draco never acknowledged Harry's _situation _in those times, and Harry had determined to respect the sanctity of their refuge.

Normally, Harry would be the one to read to Draco, but this night, Harry wanted to be read to. So they sat down as usual, and Harry handed Draco the book. They were half way through Pride and Prejudice, and Draco loved it, although he was getting a bit impatient with how Elizabeth and Darcy still weren't together. Harry hadn't said it, but he couldn't help but think of how he and Draco had been in first year.

So they settled down and Draco began to read, but Harry still found himself very distracted by the lithe blonde in his arms, and his hand was soon massaging the bare globes of that amazing arse. He could feel Draco's breathing coming harder, and he found it almost funny when he could only get about three words out at a time through his panting. Finally it seemed he'd had enough and he set the book aside, marking his place with a bookmark meticulously before turning to Harry and giving him a sexually charged and heated look that Harry had only seen before in the photographs Draco had shown him.

He groaned, and let his other hand move to grip Draco's already leaking cock. He pumped it once and Draco convulsed, squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy and letting out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that, little one?" Harry whispered, keeping his hand very still but his grip very firm.

"Ngh…"

"Come one, use your words."

"Yes!"

"Yes Sir," Draco moaned, twisting in Harry's arms and struggling to feel that fantastic friction again.

"Good boy," Harry purred, moving his hand, but only once.

"Please…please Sir...I need you…"

"I know you do baby, I know. Just old on a bit longer, it'll be worth it I promise. Can you do that for me?"

Draco nodded tentatively.

"Good. Now, you stay very quiet and very still, and maybe I'll reward you later."

Draco froze. He knew the consequences if he disobeyed.

As Harry set about pleasuring himself and then his mate, another man was sitting alone in the forest not far away.

"_Not long now, precious, we will have you, we will. We will take you and keep you safe, yes we will. Not long now, keep you underground, locked away where you will stay forever. Yes precious, have you close where I can watch you, watch you sleep, watch you cry, watch you DIE. _

_No, no we won't harm you, no, you are all for us, all for us. No one can touch you, no one precious. All for me. All for me to have and touch and take. I will make you scream precious, scream in all the good ways, before screaming more in the bad ways. Not long now…the scary man will leave and then precious…then we STRIKE."_

_The man cackled to himself, fingers curled into claws and in the flickering light of the small fire he had made from fallen branches, the side of his face was visible to the deer that was watching him warily. She was so frightened by what she saw that when she turned to flee, a stick snapped under her hoof and the man span around, hungry eyes focussing on her. _

_He leapt, almost like an animal would, and his hands fastened around her throat before she could blink. With a vicious howl he dragged her back to the fire and threw her onto it, casting an immobilising curse when she struggled. Unable to move her limbs, she could still feel the lick of the flames and as her eyes closed forever, the last thing she saw was the face of Tobias Hackworth._

_Sitting back, Tobias watched the corruption of innocence and smiled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his precious Draco. He had known the boy since he was an infant, used to climb into his bedroom and watch him sleep. He was a guardian angel, he had been there for Draco, always watching, always waiting until Draco was old enough for his purposes. Now that he was, Tobias would stop at nothing to have him._

_He remembered the time in the Deli and relished every second, replayed it in his head until it started to fray around the edges like an old video tape. He had been so close, so close to the centre of his world, and get Draco had rejected him. Of course, Tobias didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. Poor Draco had been manipulated by people his whole life. Especially by Harry Potter, who had stolen Draco away from him. He would make Potter pay for that. _

Draco stretched languidly in the huge bed, it was past three in the morning and he and Harry had just shared the most mind blowing experience of their lives. Harry was in the bathroom, and had left Draco to his own devices for a second. Whilst normally he would have make some attempt to take advantage of this rare opportunity, Draco was too tired to even move.

When Harry came back in, he found Draco asleep on the covers, still sticky with come and sweat. Smiling fondly, Harry watched his mate breathing softly, before he went back to the bathroom and grabbed a soft flannel which he wetted with hot water and brought back to the bed. Slowly and carefully he washed his submissive's limp body, loving every second of it. Sure he loved it when he got to be possessive and dominating, but it was moments like these, when Draco gave himself to Harry completely, when there was nothing between them but their skin, that Harry lived for.

Draco moaned softly and shifted in his sleep, curling closer to the heat of his Sire. Harry climbed into the bed properly and sat with his back against the headboard, and soon enough Draco had his head on his lap and was clinging to his legs. Harry stroked his silky hair and let his mind wander.

He was going into one of the more obscure wizarding shopping districts tomorrow. He'd had his heart set on something very particular for Draco for a while, and he couldn't any longer to get it for him. Of course, it would mean leaving Draco at home for a while, but he'd already asked Remus to come over and babysit. Not that he'd ever let Draco hear him using that term.

Back in their bedroom, Remus, Severus and Sirius were lying together in their massive bed talking about their future. Remus was desperate to have children, but Sirius and Severus weren't so sure. Neither of them had had a happy childhood and, although they hadn't admitted it yet, they were both worried that they had no idea how to be good parents. They were scared. The Prisoner of Azkaban and the Half Blood Prince were scared. But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy practising baby making.

In fact, both of them were really starting to feel their lust increase as Remus continued to talk at length about nursery colour schemes. They shared a look over his head and without warning, Remus found himself on his back with his arms being held above his head by Sirius whilst Severus worked on removing his pyjama bottoms.

"Hey!" He yelled, squirming to get away.

"Shhh, darlin'," Sirius whispered. "Stop moving or we'll have to make you." And then he let go of Remus and moved over to Severus, catching him in a breath-taking kiss and soon they were making out like they were 17 again.

Remus whimpered but went limp, well, most of him went limp. His cock was as hard as a rock. He loved it when his mates gave him a 'show'.

Sev and Sirius continued to make out passionately until Remus couldn't take it any longer and he ran to join them. They welcomed him immediately and Severus locked his lips onto his lover's neck whilst Sirius vanished what remained of all their clothes.

Biting his lip, Remus pulled away from his mates and backed towards the bed, giving them his best Fuck-me-into-the-mattress look.

**So this chapter is really bitty, I know, but I wanted to get in some plot development … And yeah, I am imagining Tobias as a human Gollum (LotR). Please please please review! It really means the world, and I'm totally open to suggestions on where to take the plotline **

**Promise the chapter will be longer x **


	11. The Shopping and The Missing

**Brace Yourselves …**

The next morning Harry was getting ready to leave for his secret shopping trip when Draco finally woke up.

"Hey sleepy," he chuckled, stroking his finger all the way down Draco's exposed thigh and making him squirm.

"Hey," Draco mumbled, burrowing further into the pillows.

"Come on, get up. Remus will be here in a few minutes."

"Whut?" Draco moaned, his sleep tousled head emerging from the pile of pillows.

"I told you this, little one, I'm going out for a bit and I arranged for Remus to come over to keep you company."

"Oh yeah. Do you have to go?" Draco moaned.

"I do love, but I'll be back soon I promise."

Just then the doorbell rang and Harry turned to leave the room. When he looked back, he saw Draco sitting on the bed worrying the corner of the oversized (Harry's) shirt he was wearing. The expression on his face almost broke his heart. The blonde looked so, so lost. Harry couldn't help but stride back to the bed and wrap him into his arms.

Draco started to tremble and his small hands knotted into the cloth of Harry's jacket. "Please…please don't go…Don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you, little one. Hey, look at me…" He gently held Draco's chin and stared into his beautiful stormy eyes. "I love you. I will never leave you. But I do have to go out for a while. Can you manage without me for just a few hours?"

Draco nodded weakly. He didn't want to disappoint Harry. He wasn't sure why he was being so silly, but he couldn't seem to let go.

"Okay, good boy, I'll be back really soon, I promise, but I'm late" Harry said, trying to pull himself away when suddenly there was a moment of complete stillness when Draco whispered "I love you."

The moment continued until the knock at the door came again and Harry tore himself away with a hurried "goodbye".

And Draco was left, kneeling on the edge of the bed with one hand outstretched and a strange feeling that whatever had passed between them would be something he'd think of for a long time to come.

Pushing that feeling away, he got up and found a crumpled pair of jeans then ran down the stairs just in time to see the door shut with Remus standing just inside.

He hid his disappointment and hugged Remus, who silently hugged him back, acknowledging his emotions but not interfering. Of course, Remus knew why Harry was rushing, he had a rare appointment at a very exclusive boutique. So Draco's heartache would be worth it, but he was under oath not to tell Draco.

They eventually ended up in the kitchen with a big mug of hot chocolate each.

"So," Draco began, "what's going on with you and your men?"

"Well…recently I been trying to get them to talk about having children, but neither of them will even consider it," Remus mourned.

"But they'd be great dads!"

"I know, I know. And they know that too really. Soo, I might have taken things into my own hands." A mischievous glint entered Remus' eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was reading one of Sev's old books, and I found a spell that will make a magical creature_, of any gender_, fertile for up to 7 days."

"What? But that's impossible, where would you…keep it? Surely even magic can't rearrange your internal organs?"

"Well, apparently it can. Anyway, I cast it this morning."

"What!?" Draco leapt up. "Have you told Sev and Sirius?"

"Umm, no…" admitted Remus, looking sheepish.

"What!? Why not?"

"Well…I'm going to, I really am, but I figured that if I did it first, and it lasts for a week, then when I told them, even if they weren't sure, they wouldn't be able to resist me for all that time."

"Remus, I love you, but I think that's a bit…"

"I know it's a bit iffy, but if they really don't want to them we'll just wait for it to wear off. And besides, they do want kids really, I just know it!"

"Oh, Remus, I don't know what to say… But you'd be such a great dad."

"You think so?" The insecure look in the amber eyes reminded Draco of how Harry must see him sometimes.

"Of course! Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, this was all your idea."

"No, I'm not. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for weeks now."

"Aww…how does, like, parentage work? Will it be yours and one of the other's?"

"That's the best bit! It'll be all of ours! So long as they umm…release…into me within the week."

"Wow, magic is just…well, magic! But I don't think it's for me and Harry just yet."

"No, but you've got years. We're practically old men!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!"

Their good natured bickering continued as they moved to the library, where Draco couldn't help showing the huge collection of books and scrolls off.

"Welcome to Alyssa's Intimate Boutique, my name is Emerald, how may I assist you today?"

"Well I…"

"Yes, thankyou Emerald," drawled a voice from behind a velvet curtain, "I shall be handling this customer." The curtain drew back to reveal a woman. She was wearing a black leather corset, a gathered silk skirt that fell to her ankles and deep auburn hair fell to her waist in opulent waves. Dark eye shadow and crimson lipstick highlighted her gorgeous features without appearing gaudy or over the top.

The shop girl flounced off to a back room as the woman approached Harry. "My most sincere apologies, Mr Potter. And may I congratulate you on your recent bonding. I am Alyssa, the owner of this establishment, here to afford you your deepest desires and facilitate your every whim."

"You have my thanks Alyssa, for making space for my appointment. May I am how you know of my bonding? I took great pains to keep it private, given the profile of both myself and my bonded, Draco Malfoy."

"It is my business to know the business of my clients, I assure you, we operate with the utmost discretion."

"Very well," Harry laughed. "I am here to view your Obedience range."

"An excellent selection, Sire. Please follow me to our viewing room."

Almost 2 hours later, they emerged from the darkened, velvet lined room. Harry was carrying several deep purple bags filled with tissue paper and his intimate purchases.

As he was leaving, a display cabinet caught his eye.

"Would you like to view our range of engagement rings, Mr Potter. I have your bonded's size on file."

Not questioning how she'd gotten hold of the circumference of Draco's ring finger, Harry nodded.

Back home, Remus and Draco were still chatting away in the living room when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Leaping up, the moved to the connecting door.

"It's probably just a stray cat, isn't it?" Draco said, his voice only quavering slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing," said Remus, moving his hand to the doorknob.

That was the last thing either of them heard before darkness descended.

Harry was just examining a beautiful ring made of blue silver when a feeling of immense dread seized him, and his whole body screamed for him to get to Draco's side. He ran out of the shop, dropping the ring in his haste and leaving all his bags behind as he raced to get back to the castle.

He apparated straight into the hallway, where he was met by the frantic pair of Severus and Sirius.

"Where are they?!" Sirius screamed at him.

Fighting against the stone in his stomach, Harry said hoarsely, "where's who?"

"Remus and Draco. They're gone. Taken."

…**..**

**Okay, so I can't decide whether to make it a happy ending. I just think a tragedy might fit better… What do you think? **

**Please review. Reviews inspire me and the more inspiration, the faster we'll know what had happened. **

**Also, thankyou to the reviewers last chapter who had suggestions, I've taken them into account so look out! Xx**

**Now, go review!**


End file.
